


Home Alone: The Abduction Cases

by MusicHeart08



Series: Away for the Holidays [1]
Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Each child was raised/kidnapped by their home bandits, Home Alone, Home Alone 3, Home Alone: The Holiday Heist, please don't ask why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Hostage for the Holidays.Au where Kevin is raised by Harry and Marv after they accidentally abducted him, Alex is raised by four top secret spies to become one of their newest recruits, and Finn was raised by Jessica after her boyfriend dumped her.But even when they are reunited with their families, they're not out of the woods yet.





	Home Alone: The Abduction Cases

**ROBBERY TURNS INTO CHILD ABDUCTION**

**Kevin McCallister**

**Age: 3 years**

**Last Seen: Stripes Gas Station, Chicago**

_At a local gas station, two individuals that call themselves ‘The Wet Bandits’ came into the store armed with guns, stealing all the cash in the register. Around this time, Petet Mcallister had been putting gas into his car when the two bandits knocked him down drove away in his car. However, they were unaware that in the backseat was three-year-old Kevin Mcallister was sleeping in his car seat. Two hours later, the car was found deserted in a ditch but Kevin was not inside. It is undetermined if the child is dead or alive._

* * *

  **FAMILY OUTING ENDED WITH CHILD ABDUCTION**

**Alex Pruitt**

**Age: 3 years**

**Last Seen: Oz Park, Chicago**

  _Alex Pruitt, 3, was sitting on a bench with his mother, Karen Pruitt, while the rest of their family was ice skating. The mother had turned her back for one second when an unidentified man snuck up, snatched Alex from his stroller and ran off with him. Karen said the man was tall with dark hair and broad shoulders but the police are unable to make any connections with the child abductor._

* * *

**CHILD DISAPPEARED FROM CARNIVAL**

**Finn Baxter**

**Age: Three Years Old**

**Last Seen: Holiday Festival, Maine**

  _Finn Baxter was last seen on the Merry-Go-Round on Maine's Holiday Festival with his mother watching but when the ride came to a stop, the three-year-old boy had disappeared. Witness say that they say a woman pick up the child from the ride and assumed she was his mother. Witness confirms the woman to be dressed entirely in black with curly brown hair, other features were undetermined._

 


End file.
